Little Family
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Z-Arc was not expecting to become a parent. But when a basket full of four infants is found on your doorstep, what should you do? Especially when guardianship apparently was given to you from who knows where? So Z-Arc must raise four baby boys and hope for the best. At least he isn't doing this all on his own. Thank Goodness.


Hello! This is one of my few pure Arc-V stories. I have a few crossovers with the other series in progress, but they will not be coming out anytime soon. As for my other Arc-V stories. Only time will tell. But I wanted to get this up and out, and hopefully get the next chapter out soon as well. But they are long so it will be a while.

Now know that this is an AU. And there will most likely be Out of Characterness, then again we don't really know much about what Z-Arc was like before he became crazy, power hungry, and later a dragon. Just that Yuya was similar to his original personality. So I hope you enjoy my depiction of Z-Arc.

Now know, I never had kids. So this is mainly based off research and creative license. I also do not own Yugioh Arc-V.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Little Family**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

Little Ones

Z-Arc looked down at the basket on his doorstep. When he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to find anything where he was about to put his feet. Thankfully Kuriboh mentioned something or he would have had a very nasty surprise.

Bending down he lifted the blanket covering the visible part of the basket. Yellow eyes widened as four babies came into view. All of them very small and sleeping soundly.

Looking closely at each of them he noticed that they looked like quadruplets. Even more they looked like they were related to him.

Eyes widening, he thought back to any occasion which he might have gotten a girl pregnant.

Sweat-dropping he remembered that he never even had his first kiss much less anything else.

Laughing softly, he shook his head. Okay so four children who looked like him but weren't his, and were left on his doorstep.

Just what should he do now?

Wrapping his mind over the situation, his stomach growled reminding him of why he was leaving his apartment in the first place. Sighing he stood up and stepped around the basket before shutting his door as softly as he could. Bending down he picked the basket up. Looking at the sleeping children a smile crept onto his lips. He would never tell anyone besides his monsters but he loved kids.

It was such a pity that he couldn't take them in. They were most likely going to end up at the orphanage like he did when his parents were found dead. Not the best place for a child much less four infants.

Shaking his head, he locked his door and turned to the stairs. Inform the police of abandoned children, then buy food.

LF

Long pale fingers rubbed the temples of a white and green haired young man. Just how did this happen? He went to the police and was told that he was the guardian of the children. However, they would look into who was in charge of delivering the children to him, so they could be investigated for poor care of the children and their job in general.

Z-Arc had no family besides his monsters. He never had sex, nor had he ever donated his semen for any sort of experiment. So how did he get four kids who shared genetics with him?! Sighing he looked over to the children. They woke up a little while ago and Z-Arc was thanking Starving Venom for thinking of making a little play area out of futons and pillows.

He was also grateful for still having some of his old toys. Though most of them he did not give to the boys, the plushes were happily being played with. Well chewed on, but still.

Giving a pleading look over to the kettle, he hoped that it would be done soon. He needed to make formula for the boys and tea for himself.

The duelist sighed once more. He really needed to go shopping. The boys couldn't stay in the clothes they came in. And the few cloth diapers he bought won't last long with four infants. Also he needed some more equipment. A stroller would be nice, or a carrier of some sort. Something to act as a barrier so the kids wouldn't wiggle their way somewhere they shouldn't. Thankfully they weren't crawling yet.

A cry pierced the air. Sighing the man looked over to the boys. The blue and yellow haired child was crying. Walking over Z-Arc scooped up the child and held him close to his chest.

"Sh... It's alright. What happened?"

Blinking he groaned. He should know better than ask a baby that. He would not be getting an answer.

Soft sniffles met his ears. Looking down at the child in his arms he smiled softly. Sitting down onto the floor just outside the little fort of futons and pillows, the white haired duelist rocked the child back and forth. Hoping that it would help.

Little hands reached up and tugged on one of his bangs. Wincing Z-Arc reached up and carefully removed the little hand and pushed his hair back behind his ears.

"Looks like I am going to need some sort of hair pins, if you and your brothers are going to start going that aren't I?"

He smiled down at the still wailing child.

"Now, now Yugo. Let's breathe sometime soon."

He was going to say more but what he called the child caught his attention. Yugo? Well they did need names, but why that one?

Looking down into bright blue eyes he contemplated it. Really no other name would come to mind for this little one. Yugo it was.

Shushing the child softly he held him close once more.

The child was still screaming.

Sighing he patted the infant's bottom. Nothing there. Hungry?

Rubbing a finger against Yugo's lips he watched as the child latched on and sucked. Sighing he removed his hand and carefully placed the child back into the fort. Smiling at the curious blue eyes of the purple and pink haired boy, Z-Arc turned and walked into the kitchen. Glaring at the kettle he started preparing the bottles. The sooner he could start on them the sooner Yugo would stop wailing.

LF

Collapsing onto his futon Z-Arc went over his mental list of what to buy when he was out shopping next.

First off more baby formula and diapers. Then clothes for the boys. Some toys. And pain medicine for him. Tea probably would be entering that list now that he was thinking about it.

Sighing he glanced over to the slumbering infants. Napping, and he will be joining them soon. Raising kids was hard work, doing it alone was even more so. And he had four to raise!

Groaning softly, he flung an arm over his eyes. He was not yet ready to be a parent. Never mind it was hit or miss if he even had a duel, and what he made was nowhere near enough for himself and four boys. He needed to find another job to help out here. So no more dueling professionally for a bit. He did know a good bit of stage magic, he might use that for some extra money until he figured something out.

Sighing the yellow eyed man removed his arm from his face. Well, time for a nap. Watching as Mystical Elf checked on the infants, Z-Arc smiled. He was glad his monsters were not upset on the new arrivals. If anything they have doing all they can to help. Something he desperately needed, seeing he was a single parent of four.

Closing his eyes, he let himself fall asleep. He would find a new job later. Also, hopefully, someone who would babysit for him regularly.

LF

Z-Arc groaned as he sat down onto the floor next to his futon. Thank the high heavens for his landlady. She was kind enough to look after the boys when he was out running around trying to get everything he needed to get done. She was also kind enough to give him some baby equipment she had from when her grandchildren were still little.

Glancing over to the small children wiggling around on the futon, he smiled. Thankfully he was able to think of names for the other three boys.

The boy with red and green hair was Yuya. The little one with black and purple hair was Yuto. And the child with pink and purple hair was Yuri. Hopefully each of the boys would grow into a different eye color, he did not need them trying to pretend to be each other when they got older after all.

Moving the plush version of the Dark Magician around for the boys, he thought back on his meeting with Mr. Akira, the head of Heart Duel Circlet. To say the least, he was not aware that he was such a big deal with the dueling group he worked for. For the longest time he was mocked by practically everyone for being more focused on entertaining the audience than winning. For being an Entertainer before a Duelist. He had no inclination that he was the primary reason the Circlet was getting so many requests for duels.

He snorted as he picked Yuri up and smiled down at him.

Could have fooled him. He hardly ever got a duel, so despite their claims, he really thinks they were trying to keep him under their thumb and avoiding any possible scandal that could possibly pop up from him leaving.

Tickling the little one in his arms, he softly cooed. He had better opportunities with the Magic School he was going to start working at next week anyway. It was a small school to teach stage magic, so he would be showing some tricks and helping out some of the students for a small amount of money. But it was something he loved so it was a good start. Especially giving that he was also starting work at the local Duel Cafe near his place this weekend.

It was a start and most of his savings were being slowly depleted given that baby stuff for four kids was expensive. So he was in need for a lot of work hours. Thankfully he was going to be doing at least one thing that was enjoyable for him.

Returning Yuri to his brothers, Z-Arc picked up Yuto and began showering attention onto him. He needed to enjoy his time with the boys now after all.

LF

Z-Arc really did not like people. There were some exceptions, but usually people were deplorable. Now that he was a single parent of four, he has been forced to deal with multiple types of people on a daily bases.

From the greedy merchants to selfless old ladies, Z-Arc had to interact with them all. Odd Eyes was right in saying that their landlady: Yuki Minnows was one of the best people in the world however. And his new boss at the Magic School: Aki Fudo was fighting for second place. Both women were doing their best to help him out with the boys. Causing the white haired man to feel humble. He never really had anyone help him before who wasn't a duel monster, so this was very new to him.

Curling around the four one-month-old infants, he let himself relax. It took a while but soon enough he would be getting all the information of the kids from the agency, which had some long foreign name he didn't recall, so he could fill out all sorts of paperwork that he couldn't start yet. He really hated paperwork and the lack of information to do it.

Pulling a blanket over himself and the boys he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Before anyone mentions that Yuri has purple eyes, all infants start with blue eyes before they change to whatever color they have for the rest of their life. Yes there will be a few OCs here, can't have the story without them. But they should not be to bothersome. I would hope.

Anyway! Next chapter we see how Z-Arc is handling being a parent and his new jobs.

So Forward!


End file.
